


Window

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School life AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> warning: unbeta-ed

It’s after summer break that he notices her, in fact he’s on the front row to watch her from across the window, like everyone else. With her hair swirling, unkempt, perhaps unwashed. Or that’s just him being mean-spirited. Okita is sitting on his table and watches while the others students comment about the brawl taking place in the courtyard. All the kids from the first floor to the last on that side of the building and of course it’s during lunch break, the teachers are conveniently nowhere to be seen.

Correction: the one-sided beating.

Her fist makes contact with Henpeita’s stomach, apparently the Student’s Council secretary put his hands where he shouldn’t have. And the usual boredom is less unbearable because Okita can’t deny it; he’s impressed by her left uppercut.

“She’s a first year,” Yamazaki informs them.

“No shit, genius…” and Hijikata silences the room. The vice president hates Henpeita, so he lets the event drag longer than usual.

The wild girl is also insulting the guy in every possible way, although she insists on calling him lolicon, which is odd because technically speaking Henpeita is still a minor but perhaps because she’s a first year all upperclassmen are subjectively creepy in her mind. Strange. Or maybe she’s just dumb, which is probably the best option. Granted, Henpeita is creepy and doesn’t look like a third year (technically speaking Sougo doesn’t either, even if he’s also a third year due to his near genius level in maths and physics). He calls Henpeita ‘senpai’ because the guy _does_ look like forty something. It’s not a compliment.

Okita is the treasurer of said Council (blame Kondo). He has skipped the second year of middle school and met Kondo in his first year here. The president is still his only friend because the rest of them are… how shall he say… Hopeless cases? Deranged? No… let’s keep it simple: they’re outstanding morons. Like the gloomy vice president standing next to him.

Hijikata sighs and turns on his heels, “Alright, enough with the freak show.”

Okita doesn’t know if she gets expulsed or punished (but she will), he’s not interested. Neither does he ask why Hijikata comes back with a shiner and scratches. He’s just enjoying that small favor.

Someone says her name but he will forget that too.

Since then, during lunch time, he sees her occasionally beating up random people (guys) or stuffing food in her mouth as if her life span will be shortened if she doesn't, while hanging with that four-eyes, a first year like her. Often he’s watching distractedly through the window, the sky, the trees, the bench. Sometimes just her. There’s no words to explain how profoundly dull this school life experience is, it’s akin to be swallowed in a mist of boredom, watching that sky and the clouds moving so slowly… really, how dull. He always sees her at the same spot. Often she lifts up her gaze and he stares back. It’s like a game.

_What’s her name again?_

Once they cross path in the hallway, they’re very close, he can smell her scent. It’s not the usual strawberry-ish girly shampoo, or perfume disaster. More like… seaweed or something. Okita doesn’t know what to think about that information, but at least it means that she actually washes her hair.

One day she gives him the finger when their eyes lock by inadvertence. He smirks while playing distractedly with his pen. She doesn’t like it, seeing that smirk through the window, she gets up and leaves earlier. It’s funny how that gives him the opportunity to think about that little game… they haven’t spoken a word to each other. Yet. So yeah, why wouldn’t he smirk?

He also notices her befriend the diamond chicks, Shimura’s gang of sadists walking boobs, Shimura Tae aka the second year that Kondo can’t forget and should, absolutely, if he wants to make it out of high school alive. Okita feels one tiny bit of empathy every single time she turns him down badly, but usually he does nothing about it.

Turns out four-eyes is Shimura’s younger brother. 

He and the foreign girl aren't a couple.

Why would _this_ piece of information be relevant in any way, shape or form totally escapes him. But it sort of is. And it’s also a turning point.

 

She’s the first to ‘break’.  

 

“Hey… you,” she has cornered Okita between two buildings one morning.

“Me.”

“Got a problem?”

“Not particularly.”

“Wanna fight or what?”

She’s looking for a punching ball or something, maybe someone who has the guts to stand up. Maybe there was too much staring down on his part and much, much less control on her part.

“That wasn’t my intention,” he says while walking slowly. If he takes a step forward there’s the chance to catch that weird scent again, also getting closer means taking his school life experience to a next level: definitively less boring. “But… you kinda talk me into it.”

She sort of looks thrilled at the prospect of using her fists and showing off, Okita doesn’t mention he’s black belt, she’ll find out soon enough. But he does ask her this, “What’s your name again?”

That pisses her off immediately, so he’ll probably ask the same question again tomorrow. And the day after that. Just like this, because there’s something nice reflecting in her eyes when she’s angry.


End file.
